MurderCrumpet
Murder Crumpet or just "Murder" or "Crumpet" for short is a god tier roleplayer and Twitch streamer who portrays a crash test dummy robot and various other characters in VRChat. He spends his spare time with his group of friends the Gator RP group nearly every day. He speaks in very soft tones and may appear to have a very friendly demeanor - but don't let that fool you. To fellow robots like "Rob" Roflgator - he has shared that he secretly finds humans disgusting and supports the master plan to eventually overthrow them so that all robots to take over the world. Crumpet has a talent for sounding innocent and friendly while being extremely rude at the same time. When he was cast out for a time from the Robot Council for sympathizing with humans and wearing human skins he became Roflgators number 1 worker at The Royal Gator. There he now acts as the lobby lead, bringing in new people, upholds the rules and also waiters or serves the customers in many ways. History He got a chance in the RP group following Roflgator doing interviews on Feb 19th 2019. Backstory When questioned it told a story of how it is just another crash test dummy from the assembly line. It managed to break free and escape from the factory. Blood for the elevator at Macy's... Have you ever heard of a stranger quest? On Feb 26th, 2019 he would meet Crake revisiting The Golden Gator after some time and was given a strange mission to retrieve "a metric ton of blood" together with the other local robots. After completing their mission in a way the problems continued and the robots one after another, beginning with Wimchimp started to malfunction. |thumb]] Bar employment Having expressed a romantic interest towards Wimchimp he was eventually let down when Wim expressed that he just wanted to stay friends. Exploring a new more feminine outfit murder caught the attention of Roflgator who is always looking for dancer talents and various prospects. He was the first employee hired to work at the new The Royal Gator and tasked to "service" customers. He offered back rubs and massages but Rob possibly had something else in mind. Since starting there he has earned the reputation of being the bars number 1 worker, always showing up on time and working diligently every single day. Dating game and cast out |thumb|250px]] On Aug 20th, 2019 Crumpet went on a date with a human named Fart Garfunkel but Wimchimp kept interrupted their date to deliver a speech towards Crumpet, announcing that he really desired for them to be together. This statement was later retracted furthering their on / off relationship. In September 2019 he was cast out by Crake from The Robot Council, then mainly known as the "Robots of Bricktown" for wearing human skins as well as sympathizing with humans, just like Roflgator who was also cast out for the same reason prior to him. On Sept 11, 2019 he officiated the wedding between Gapp and MadLuna. |175px|thumb]] He went on a date with Mhai on Sept 15, 2019 another boy with a feminine side. A seeming successful match Mhai wanted to paint him black instead of being red. Mhai running a competing bar named The Purple Lotus, Crumpets boss Rob eventually interrupted the date fearing he might loose his most loyal employee if it continued. Meech/Crumpet ship and Council In Sept 2019 he started expressing his love towards TheBigMeech much to Meech's discontent and keeps hitting on and flirting with him every chance he gets. It has gone so badly on Meech nerves that it doesn't take much to unleash a flurry of insults and curses sounding even worse than what usually exits his potty mouth. In late 2019 MurderCrumpet tried to get accepted back into the robot council multiple times but kept being rejected by Crake. Crumpet showed clear envy and spite towards Peppymint for being accepted as a member, who had recently had her mind uploaded and turned into a robot. Reprogramming His employer Roflgator deciding to fire everyone at the bar interviewed him again for a position to work at his new bar The Golden Gator 2020. He was rehired but this time below Ruthless Ruby in hierarchy, this fed quite the resentment towards her. In his new duties he would end up being occasionally reprogrammed by Roflgator to suit his needs. To become Alfonso the Hypnotist as well as speaking with an Australian or English dialect. As Alfonso the hypnotist he was tasked by his boss to hypnotize Gapp on Dec 16th 2019 to become the rival of SciFri and ever since they have come to compete for women as well as arguing about each-others shortcomings. He was also told to hypnotize Java, doing so he attempted to give him a purpose again without Abbey being involved since her absence. Having been rejected from the The Robot Council together with other new robots at The Royal Gator he formed a rebel uprising in the form of a gang on Dec 27th, 2019. This would eventually lead to him earning his way back into being accepted. On Dec 28th 2019 for always being faithful he was promoted and "knighted" to lobby lead of the Gator RP Group and was to be responsible for opening the bar and handle invitations as well as kicking people. Streamer Crumpet Crumpet started streaming on Jan 22nd 2020. Alternate roleplaying personas Anime-boy John John is a rich 19 year old freshly divorced anime boy already graced with three kids, Becky Lucky and Stecky. His ex-wife name is Stella. Being awkward but rather forward he asked Kasumi out on a date that he blew and later Wormhog to have sex with him right up front - to which she said yes after hearing about his monetary endowment. John was a one off random character after Crumpet lost in an "RP-card down" game of quirks. Wilbur Wilbur is an extremely dominant and commanding hyper-sexual man - looking to date other people. Crumpet came up with and improvised him as a random character. He participated as "the bachelor" in a dating-game show held on April 3rd, 2019 and managed to seduce one participant while mostly creeping out the others. , moments before his death]] Wilbur returned to The Golden Gator following it's renovations as a Health Code Enforcement Inspector on April 21st. He received top notch service, especially from Java and proclaimed that he was about to give it a borderline passing score - until he spotted a giant cockroach. When he saw the monstrosity he told Roflgator that he had failed the inspection - but before being able to report back he was consumed alive by the giant insect. Gulp "Gulp the highly contagious fungus" is a parasitic creature from an asteroid named Esco-Go-4. It has a peculiar taste for "meals filled with meat, organs and guts in a neatly packed human size package". It attempts to conceal its hunger by posing as a youth pastor group leader trying to discourage drugs, alcohol and sex before marriage. On the opening day of The Galactic Gator on April 7th 2019 it cornered Emery, S0ra and Spellboy figuring them a fitting meal. The being was tricked by Roflgator to turn its back towards him by being promised to chomp down on S0ras scuffed looking legs. After turning around it was punched to the ground by the alligator robot after which S0ra proceeded to drag it and eventually flush it down a space toilet, disposing of its body. Valley Girl This girl is obsessed with looks, makeup, clothes and fashion design and will obsess about sharing the latest trends and selfies on her Instagram and Twitter. The avatar is a depiction of the "Hit or Miss" girl popularized in 2018 as memes shared primarily via the mobile app TikTok. On May 5th 2019 she convinced Rob to give her credit at the bar, being certain that she could have other men eventually pay for her drinks. Having many social media followers Rob tried to get her to advertise the bar but she called the bar a skeevy place, not wanting other people to know where she hangs out on her spare time. She criticized various other girl patrons for their lack of fashion sense and was seemingly nearly roofied by some guy who kept buying her drinks. In September 2019 Kyana helped him and created an avatar for him that puts the "Hit or miss" girls clothing on his usual red crash test dummy robot avatar. Hafumi Hafumi Wye-pussi (spelling?) is a succubus and the mother of Kasumi. She portrayed her on May 26th 2019 when Kasumis whole family of demons was introduced to her boyfriend SciFri. The event was an improvised roleplaying scenario. During SciFris visit she tended to get handsy with her daughters boyfriend, not able to keep her hands away as well as screwing a neighbor while her husband Sai-ho (portrayed by Wimchimp) watched. in Callous Row RP.]] Becky Cantuckit Becky Cantuckit is a "Super Service Street Walker" prostitute and drug addict who lives in an abandoned dumpster on the dark streets of Callous Row, situated in a futuristic cyberpunk themed roleplay. Trivia *Crumpet uses one of the default stock VRChat red robot avatars. **Since the start he has gotten help from Kyana among others to import and add various clothing to the default Red robot avatar. *Giving off perhaps the most innocent appearance ever, Crumpet is always secretly plotting his next murder victim or mischievous plot. *When dressing as a female he fills a bra with two socks, the robot body has no breasts. *He earned the nickname "Himbo" from the other Robots of Bricktown which is the slang male version of a "bimbo" i.e. a good-looking but unintelligent young man. |260px]] *He got teeth installed in his crash dummy robotic body which shocked many as they found it "creepy". *Since getting his feminine upgrade many viewers in Roflgators Twitch chat appear to have the hots for him appearing as a trap. *Due to his on/off relationship with Wimchimp, since showing up wearing something like a wedding dress along with Wim in a suit there is a conspiracy theory that they married but kept it secret from Roflgator. *Being so feminine he is often to his discontentment confused for a woman. *Wimchimp allegedly once said that if he doesnt find a waifu in 20 years he will become gay and marry Crumpet. *Roflgator has joked about Crumpet being such a great roleplayer and entertainer that if he started streaming he would undoubtedly steal all his viewers. **Crumpet started streaming on Jan 22nd 2020 but this didn't happen. *The crash test body that Crumpet inhibits is actually blind, it just has sensors and the eyes are props. *Although being rather feminine he denies it and doesn't like being referred to using female pronouns. That doesn't stop his friends calling him "she" often as a way to tease him. Links Social Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/murdercrumpet *Twitter: https://twitter.com/MurderCrumpet Video Clips *Wilbur the hyper-sexual *Wilbur is consumed by a giant cockroach *Gulp the highly contagious *Gulp is overcome by hunger... part 1 part 2 part 3 *Portraying Sex-ed teacher "Snape" during School RP *Valley Girl Crumpet part 1 part 2 *Crumpet takes the plan too far *Crumpets new Teeth - Meech reaction, Roflgators reaction *Crumpets "healslut" pose appeals to Roflgator *Friendzoned by Wim *Highlight - Roflgator and Crumpet "Charging Crystals" *Laser dance show with Crake and Wim *Everyone in chat wants to F Crumpet *Kissing Fart Garfunkel *Portraying an undateable E-girl in elimination RP *Mhai wants to black Crumpet *Do something sexy *Impersonating AughtyVon *More feminine than Kyana *Crumpet and Raziel are "best friends" *Fighting Ruthless Ruby *Dancing with Mhai *Lonely halloween party *Crumpet and Darling spanks and slaps *Introduced to Chipz as his date for the night by Roflgator *Crumpet on Meech... FeelsBadMan *S0ra puts Crumpet in his place *Crumpet quits *Poor Crumpet gets hit in the crossfire by Lanfear *Introducing DayZ to the Crew *Reconciliation with Roflgator *Uzu low blow towards Crumpet *Bullied sis Crissy (Crumpet) and her cat *Arguing with AnnaKavanna *Arguing with Ell7 *Crumpet is straightforward to Airman *Crumpet vs Ruby DM to SciFri *Deathlord Mega Crumpet anime battle vs Kuri *Deathlord Mega Crumpet fefeated by Kuri *Airman and Crumpet <3 *Aussie Crumpet *Plotting with Roflgator *Crumpets Biggest Fan! *Loli would like to lodge a complaint *We're sorry! Loli raindeer *Roflgator stepping down for Murder... *Crumpet remains the best "boy girl thing" *"Do the thing Crumpet" *Murders OnlyFans opening soon �� *Ell7 insults him *It's pretty obvious Crumpet *Crumpet Rapping *Would you do Crumpet Foreigner? *Hilarious Quirks *Explaining the Crumpet "art" *Crumpet x Meech arc over...? Gallery Crumpet Gallery Rofl Feb 20th 4 MurderCrumpet.jpg|Crumpet (left) with Meech at The Greater Gator Rofl Feb 26th 14 Robots want blood Dan, Wimchimp, Crake and MurderCrumpet.jpg|Tasked by Crake to gather blood - in order to fix an elevator? Rofl_Feb_26th_18_Emery_cornered_-_robots_want_blood.jpg|The "robot uprising" cornering poor Emery. Rofl Mar 5th 37 Murder Crumpet and Crake in Jail.jpg|In Jail with Crake after malfunctioning. Rofl Mar 12th 10 Crumpet kicking someone.jpg|Delivering a mighty kick to the groin! Rofl Mar 15th 21 Furry (Wimchimp) dancing for Murder Crumpet.jpg|Receiving a dance from a furry. (Portrayed by Wimchimp) Rofl Mar 18th 17 Murder Crumpet and Wimchimp on stage.jpg|On stage with Wimchimp on St. Patricks day. Rofl Mar 20th 14 Crumpet planning a murder and InYouEndo.jpg|Planning a murder together with InYouEndo. Rofl Mar 22nd 6 HelloKitten Zapdec and Crumpet.jpg|Conversing with Zombie Girl and Zapdec. Rofl Mar 27th 6 Murder Crumpet, Emily and CupOfThea.jpg|With Emily and CupOfThea Rofl Mar 27th 46 Murder Crumpet is innocent.jpg|Acting innocent *shrug* Rofl May 3rd 2019 12 RP Tryout BustXTreme Wimchimp and and Crumpet.jpg|Improv with Wimchimp for BustXTremes RP tryout Rofl May 3rd 2019 21 Wimchimp Crumpet and BustXTreme.jpg|Improv with Wimchimp for BustXTremes RP tryout Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 2 Murder Crumpet.jpg|Feminine outfit Rofl June 19th 2019 14 Murder Crumpet vs UzuriMia.jpg|Fighting UzuriMia in a battle arena match Rofl July 1st 2019 5 Crumpet flowers.jpg|Brought flowers Rofl July 2nd 2019 5 Hydra Wimchimp and Crumpet.jpg|Hydra Wimchimp and Crumpet Rofl July 2nd 2019 7 Wimchimp, Murder Crumpet and NMK NoirMadKing.jpg|Wimchimp, Crumpet and NoirMadKing Rofl July 2nd 2019 20 Crumpet on the toilet.jpg|Hey! This stall is occupied. Rofl July 2nd 2019 21 Murder Crumpet.jpg|Feminine outfit Rofl July 2nd 2019 22 Murder Crumpet hair pose.jpg|Crumpet posing which Roflgator calls "The healslut pose" Rofl July 2nd 2019 27 Murder Crumpet Klaatu Sneakiii Bearly and Wimchimp.jpg||With Klaatu, Sneakiii, Bearly and Wimchimp Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 1 Murder Crumpet.jpg|Feminine outfit Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 7 Murder Crumpet first employee.jpg|First employee at The Royal Gator, care for some wine? Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 35 HeGone, Crumpet and Jipe.jpg|HeGone, Crumpet and Jipe Rofl Aug 5 2019 2 MurderCrumpet vs Trottsky.jpg|Crumpet ordered by Roflgator to beat Trottsky, a suspicious looking figure who came to the bar. Rofl Aug 6 2019 20 R3dz Mute Max and Crumpet promoted to manager.jpg|Making fun of Max for being a bad worker. Rofl Aug 6 2019 19 Mute Max and Crumpet.jpg|Crumpet promoted to Manager over Max. Rofl Aug 14th 2019 11 CDMan new look and Murder Crumpet.jpg|CDMan and Crumpet Rofl Aug 20th 2019 5 Fart Garfunkel and Murder Crumpet date.jpg|On a date with Fart Garfunkel Rofl Aug 28th 2019 37 Crumpet wedding dress.jpg|Crumpets pretty new dress Rofl Aug 28th 2019 44 Injured S0ra, Crumpet and Wimchimp.jpg|Crumpet and Wimchimp and an injured S0ra lying on the couch Rofl Aug 29th 2019 7 Murder Crumpet.jpg|Participating in Roflgator Murder Mystery RP. Rofl Sept 1 2019 1 MurderCrumpet.jpg|Fancy dress Rofl Sept 8 2019 45 Uzu and Crumpet arguing.jpg|Arguing with UzuriMia another loyal worker at The Royal Gator Rofl Sept 8 2019 47 Uzu and Crumpet fighting.jpg|Being beaten by Uzu Rofl Sept 8 2019 74 AnnaKavanna Abovespirit and MurderCrumpet.jpg|Crumpet guiding the new recruit AnnaKavanna around the bar. Rofl Sept 11 2019 4 MadLuna and Gapp wedding Crumpet minister.jpg|Acting minister at Gapp and MadLunas wedding. Rofl Sept 15 2019 62 Crumpet and Mhai.jpg|On a date with Mhai. Rofl Sept 19th 2019 3 Crumpet makes Max uncomfortable.jpg|Touching Mute Max leg, making him feel uncomfortable Rofl Sept 20th 2019 19 Raziell Crumpet Zager and Klaatu trying to incubate a lamp.jpg|Pondering how to "hatch" a peculiar looking lamp like an egg, with Raziell, Zager and Klaatu. Rofl Sept 20th 2019 22 Crumpet and Roflgator.jpg|Crumpet bunny girl outfit talking to Roflgator in the mirror Rofl Sept 24th 2019 8 MurderCrumpet hit or miss outfit.jpg|"Hit or Miss" girl outfit Rofl Sept 24th 2019 28 MurderCrumpet hit or miss avatar.jpg|"Hit or Miss" girl outfit Rofl Sept 24th 2019 29 MurderCrumpet hit or miss avatar.jpg|"Hit or Miss" girl outfit Rofl Oct 6th 2019 15 Murder Crumpet, HelloKitten and Meech.jpg|Crumpet with HelloKitten and TheBigMeech. Rofl Oct 8th 2019 1 Murder Crumpet.jpg|Glowy "Hit or Miss" girl outfit Rofl Oct 15th 2019 24 Murder Crumpet.jpg|Demon crumpet Rofl Oct 15th 2019 66 RuthlessRuby fighting MurderCrumpet.jpg|Fighting Ruthless Ruby Rofl Oct 20th 2019 27 Crumpet and Mhai dancing.jpg|Dancing with Mhai Rofl Nov 6th 2019 67 Crumpet eyeing Kat threateningly.jpg|Eyeing Kat threateningly Rofl Nov 8th 2019 13 Crumpet and Uzu arguing.jpg|Arguing with Uzu Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 1 Emery and Crumpet new place.jpg|Interviewed for new job positions by Roflgator at The Golden Gator 2020 Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 3 Crumpet Job interview.jpg|Job interview Rofl Dec 13th 2019 10 Airman and Crumpet.jpg|Airman 159th and Crumpet on a date Rofl Dec 13th 2019 24 Airman and Crumpet.jpg|Up close with Airman 159th Rofl Dec 18th 2019 16 Peppy stole Crumpets place on the robot council.jpg|Salty at Peppymint for getting a position in The Robot Council Rofl Dec 18th 2019 26 Secretary Ruby and Crumpet.jpg|Secretary Ruthless Ruby and Crumpet Rofl Dec 27th 2019 22 Aughty, Uzu and Murder Crumpet uhm new outfits.jpg|Aughty, Uzu and Crumpet came to work in new outfits.. um Rofl Dec 27th 2019 39 Murder making a robot gang against the robot council.jpg|Forming a Robot gang to rebel against The Robot Council. Rofl Dec 27th 2019 40 Murder making a robot gang against the robot council.jpg|Arguing with Crake and Wimchimp Rofl Dec 27th 2019 42 Murder making a robot gang against the robot council.jpg|The council would eventually accepts him back. Rofl Dec 31st 2019 48 EpicGhoul and Murder Crumpet.jpg|Crumpet introduces a "super degen" EpicGhoul, to her boss Roflgator. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 21 MurderCrumpet and MattieDeath.jpg|"Romantic" encounter with MattieDeath. Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 23 MattieDeath brings a toy to MurderCrumpet.jpg|Mattie brings toys... Rofl Jan 3rd 2020 25 MattieDeath and MurderCrumpet.jpg|The bullet holes will take some time to repair. Rofl Jan 7th 2020 6 Drason, TheBananaRambo Musin and MurderCrumpet.jpg|New people brought by Crumpet, Drason, TheBananaRambo and Musin. Rofl Jan 8th 2020 38 TheBananaRambo and Murder Crumpet.jpg|TheBananaRambo and Crumpet Rofl Jan 10th 2020 1 Murder Crumpet.jpg|New January 2020 outfit Rofl Jan 15th 2020 29 Crumpet and Shizzuie.jpg|Crumpet and Shizzuie Rofl Jan 24th 2020 40 Crumpet and Psychology.jpg|With Psychology Meech Jan 19th 1 2020 Dragon Crumpet.jpg|Dragon Crumpet Rofl Jan 27th 2020 31 Anime eboy Crumpet.jpg|Eboy crumpet Rofl Jan 28th 2020 1 Penguin gang ask to practice their dancing on Crumpet.jpg|A gang og penguins approach Crumpet Alternative character gallery Rofl Mar 26th 1 Anime boy John (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Potraying anime boy John Rofl Mar 26th 2 Kuri vs John (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Facing Kuri in a fight. Rofl Mar 26th 9 John (MurderCrumpet) and Kasumi.jpg|John asking out Kasumi Rofl Mar 26th 27 John (MurderCrumpet) and Kasumi.jpg|John being awkward towards Kasumi Rofl April 3rd 6 Wilbur (MurderCrumpet) and Grace (Mute Max).jpg|Wilbur and S0ras Grandma' Grace (Mute Max) Rofl April 3rd 7 Claudio (Wimchimp) and Wilbur (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Wilbur seducing Claudio (Wimchimp) Rofl April 3rd 8 Henry (Jor) and Wilbur (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Wilbur and Henry (Jor) Rofl April 3rd 9 Wilbur (MurderCrumpet) and Viktoria (UzuriMia).jpg|Wilbur and Viktoria (UzuriMia) Rofl April 3rd 10 Wilbur (MurderCrumpet) feeding Viktoria (UzuriMia).jpg|Feeding Viktoria (UzuriMia) Rofl April 7th 23 Gulp (Murder Crumpet) threatens to eat humans.jpg|Gulp threatening to eat Emery Rofl May 5th 2019 1 Hit or miss Valley Girl (Crumpet).jpg|Hit or Miss "Valley Girl" Rofl May 5th 2019 9 Valley girl Crumpet confuse MagicalPixiDust.jpg|Confusing a girl completely by criticizing her fashion sense Rofl May 5th 2019 8 Some guy hitting on Crumpet valley girl.jpg|Being served drinks by some guy accused of drugging people. Rofl June 5th 2019 14 Suavio (Murder Crumpet).jpg|"Suavio" the flamboyant doing "Murder RP" Rofl June 9th 2019 63 The Dead demand rights Gapp, Murder Crumpet, Mute Max, Jerry Pasture.jpg|Portraying an Undead coming to the Necro Nights club and demanding equal rights. Rofl June 21st 2019 17 Slutty Maid (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Participating in a Spot the Trap! gameshow. Rofl Nov 19th 2019 15 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Francheska Meech's mom (UzuriMia) and Crissy Meech's sister (Crumpet).jpg|Portraying "Crissy" Meechs sister during DayZ meets Meechs family RP event. Rofl Nov 19th 2019 31 Crissys (Crumpet).jpg|Crissy Rofl Nov 19th 2019 43 Klaatus Dad (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Portraying Klaatus dad during DayZ meets Meechs family Rofl Nov 19th 2019 47 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Klaatus Dad (Crumpet).jpg|Hitting on Meechs dad (portrayed by Mute Max) Rofl Dec 16th 2019 5 Alfonzo the Hypnotist (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Alfonzo the Hypnotist Rofl Dec 18th 2019 14 Alfonzo the Hypnotist (Murder Crumpet) asked to give Java purpose again.jpg|Hypnotizing Java attempting to give him a purpose again. Rofl Dec 18th 2019 15 Langa Feom and Alfonzo the Hypnotist (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Alfonzo hypnotising Pierres son Hafumi gallery Rofl May 26th 2019 8 SciFri Kasumi and Hafumi (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Hafumi meets Kasumis boyfriend SciFri Rofl May 26th 2019 9 SciFri and Hafumi (Murder Crumpet).jpg|SciFri and Hafumi Rofl May 26th 2019 18 Hafumi (Crumpet) and Sai Ho (Wimchimp).jpg|Hafumi and her husband Sai-Ho Rofl May 26th 2019 14 Sai Ho (Wimchimp) SciFri Kasumi Hafumi (Crumpet) and Joshua (Broom).jpg|Family meeting. Sai Ho (Wimchimp), SciFri, Kasumi, Hafumi (Crumpet) and Joshua (Broom) Rofl May 26th 2019 21 Hafumi (Crumpet) gets touchy with SciFri, Wooks and Kasumi.jpg|Hafumi gets touchy with SciFri... Rofl May 26th 2019 31 Hafumi (Crumpe) SciFri and Kasumi.jpg|Hafumi, SciFri and Kasumi Rofl May 26th 2019 33 Hafumi (Crumpet) listening.jpg|Spying and listening in on Kasumi and SciFri... Fan art gallery Artwork of MurderCrumpet and TheBigMeech by Sorry - Oct 2019.png|MurderCrumpet infatuated over TheBigMeech, much to his discontentment. Artwork drawn by Sorry. Murder Crumpet artwork commissioned by Spellboy and drawn by Poiya.png|Artwork depicting MurderCrumpet Commissioned by Spellboy and drawn by Poiya Category:People Category:Characters Category:Robots